Maud Pie
Maudileena "Maud" Daisy Pie is a female Earth pony and the phlegmatic older sister of Pinkie Pie. She is first seen as a filly in a portrait in Pinkie Pride and appears in person as a grown mare in the season four episode of the same name. She is voiced by Ingrid Nilson who also voiced her other sisters, Limestone and Marble. She also voiced Jade Catkin in Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Roles in the series Season four Maud first appears as a filly in Pinkie Pride, in a photograph of the first party Pinkie Pie had ever thrown. At the beginning of the episode Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie speaks at length about her close relationship with Maud and their tradition of trading rock candy necklaces. She describes Maud as sharing interests with her friends, such as Rarity's love of fashion, Applejack's honesty, and Twilight's fondness for books. When Maud arrives in Ponyville and meets Pinkie's friends, the ponies are surprised by her eccentricities, overall lack of enthusiasm, and strange taste in games. Maud is shown to have a deep knowledge and fascination with rocks. She also has a pet rock named Boulder. Each of Pinkie's friends attempt to befriend Maud, but her odd tastes and interests at times clash with theirs. She prefers plain, sometimes muddy fashion choices over Rarity's lavish dresses, is more interested in rocks than Fluttershy's many animal friends, writes her own rock-themed poetry, and is honest to the point of bluntness. When the ponies tell Pinkie that they can't connect with Maud the way she has, Pinkie puts together a large obstacle course that incorporates all of their interests as a bonding activity. When Pinkie demonstrates how the course is run and inadvertently puts herself in harm's way, Maud springs into action and displays incredible speed and tremendous physical strength by smashing a giant boulder to bits. It's with this feat that the others realize the extremes Maud would go for her sister, and are able to befriend Maud over their shared love of Pinkie. As Pinkie and her friends see Maud off and exchange rock candy necklaces, Maud smiles, saying that while she doesn't really like candy, she does love Pinkie Pie. Season five Maud Pie appears in Make New Friends but Keep Discord as Pinkie Pie's guest to the Grand Galloping Gala. During Discord's stand-up comedy routine, she makes a blunt remark that earns the other guests' laughter. Maud and the rest of her family return in Hearthbreakers. In a few scenes, she has some bonding time with Apple Bloom. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Maud appears in an alternate timeline as one of Princess Celestia's soldiers in a war against King Sombra. Season six In the episode The Gift of the Maud Pie, Maud meets Pinkie Pie in Manehattan to celebrate their yearly "Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day", in which they spend the day sightseeing together and exchange gifts at sundown. Throughout her stay in Manehattan, Maud mostly expresses interest in rock-related things, and she briefly demonstrates a talent for ice skating. During the gift exchange, Maud gives Pinkie a cardboard container of cupcake-scented confetti, and she receives a special rock pouch to carry her pet Boulder in. However, when she learns that Pinkie acquired the pouch in exchange for her precious party cannon, Maud returns the pouch to get the cannon back. She also tells Pinkie that no matter what she receives for Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day, she'll cherish it as long as it is given out of love. In Gauntlet of Fire, Rarity alludes to Maud. Season seven In Rock Solid Friendship, Maud earns her rocktorate in rock science, as well as the title of "doctor", and considers moving to Ponyville to further her studies. As Pinkie shows her what Ponyville has to offer, Maud befriends Starlight Glimmer and bonds with her over rocks and kite-flying. Despite her sister's overeager meddling, Maud eventually decides to settle in Ponyville, moving into a gem cave near the village. A flashback in the episode reveals that Maud inadvertently helped Starlight on her path to establishing her village of cutie mark-less ponies. In Uncommon Bond, during Sunburst's visit to Ponyville, Maud becomes friends with him due to their shared interest in geology. She later helps him reconcile with Starlight Glimmer when she feels left out during his visit. Season eight to be added Season nine to be added Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Selfless Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Wise Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:In Love Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Theatrical Heroes